wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzy Beetle
Buzzy Beetles are enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They look like beetles with a hard shell and red eyes. Buzzy Beetles also have a yellow skin color. They can walk on ceilings, like Spinies and Spike Tops can. Buzzy Beetles first appeared in World 6-3 of World 6 (NSMB Wii). In World 6-3, a bunch of Buzzy Beetles are walking on the ceiling. They will fall on Mario when he gets undeneath them. Buzzy Beetles also appear in World 8-1 of World 8 (NSMB Wii). These Buzzy Beetles don't walk off ledges, like normal Buzzy Beetles do. Kamek can also transform blocks into Buzzy Beetles during his boss fight in World 8's Fortress. Buzzy Beetles can easily be defeated by using an Ice Flower to freeze them and shatter the Ice Block they are trapped in with a Ground Pound or throw, or by bumping into them while under the effects of the Starman. Buzzy Beetles are immune to Fireballs from the Fire Flower. Yoshi can't completely eat a Buzzy Beetle, however he can spit them out, much like he can with other Koopa Shells. Buzzy Beetles' sub-species, Spike Tops, Para-Beetles and Heavy Para-Beetles also appear in the game. Buzzy Beetles also appear in Super Paper Mario. A new sub-species, named Stone Buzzies, also appear in the game in the Gap of Crag. Dark Spike Tops and Dark Stone Buzzies, sub-species of Buzzy Beetles, are found in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. In Mario Party 8, Buzzy Beetles appear in the minigame, Glacial Meltdown. Strangely, a Lakitu, throws them down onto the ice platforms, making them obstacles and weapons for players to use to knock opponents off the ice. It is unknown why the Lakitu in this minigame throws Buzzy Beetles instead of its usual Spinies. In Mario Party 9, Buzzy Beetles appear in the minigame, Goomba Spotting, as a trick to miscount players, since only the number of Goombas are counted at the end of the minigame. A Buzzy Beetle is also one of the puzzles in the minigame, Jigsaw Jumble. A Buzzy Beetle also has its own Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Buzzy Beetle's Trophy in SSBB ''A Koopa underling with a heavy shell protecting it from fire. Stomping on Buzzy Beetles from above is the main way to deal with them, but spiked variations that cannot be stomped also exist. After saving Princess Peach in Super Mario Bros. and starting a new game, you'll find that most Goombas have turned into Buzzy Beetles. '' Gallery Newsmb_1411.jpg|Three Buzzy Beetles can be seen walking on the floor to the right of Mario in World 8-3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Jigsaw Jumble.png|The Buzzy Beetle's puzzle, as shown in Jigsaw Jumble of Mario Party 9. Buzzy Beetle Goomba Spotting.png|A Buzzy Beetle runs across the screen in Goomba Spotting of Mario Party 9. 17. Buzzy Beetle Card.png|The Buzzy Beetle's Catch Card in Super Paper Mario. Buzzy Beetles NSMB Wii.png|Two Buzzy Beetles fall off the ceiling near Mario in World 6-3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. MP8 GlacialMeltdown.jpg|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view). See that round blue thing beneath Peach? That's a Buzzy Beetle as it appears in Glacial Meltdown of Mario Party 8. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Trophies (SSBB)